Defying Gravity
Defying Gravity is the finale for Wicked's first act, when Elphaba, who, until now, has seen the Wizard of Oz as a heroic figure who can give her life some noble direction, discovers that he is not at all what he seems. The Wizard's regime, in fact, is waging a propaganda campaign against the Animals of Oz (including Dr. Dillamond), who have been oppressed to such a degree that they lose their powers of speech or worse, never learn to speak at all. (Dr. Dillamond, for instance, initially starts to lose his speech in "Something Bad" when he pronounces bad as 'baaaad,' bleating like an actual goat). Realizing this, and despite Glinda's attempts to dissuade her, Elphaba vows to do everything in her power to fight the Wizard and his sinister plans. She sings of how she wants to live without limits, going against the rules that others have set for her, trying to convince Glinda to follow her, by a moment, without success. During the song, Elphaba, apparently cornered by those who are hunting her, enchants a broomstick to levitate and, in the last verse, rises from the stage and levitates above the angered Citizens of Oz, who try in vain to "bring her down." The song is widely regarded as being the musical's signature song, although the songs "Popular" and For Good have lived up to its name as well. The musical has generally received thunderous applause after this song due to the song's status as a showstopper. The song touches on elements from some earlier themes, with Elphaba singing "Unlimited!" as sung in "The Wizard and I" and the Citizens of Oz again singing that "No One Mourns The Wicked." Alternate Recordings Idina Menzel, having reprised her role as Elphaba in the West End production of Wicked in 2006, released a remixed "pop mainstream" version of the song as a single. It can be heard on her official website and purchased on the iTunes Music Store. The remix of "Defying Gravity" was also the anthem at the 2007 Gay Pride Parade and Festival in Los Angeles; it appears on the official CD from the event. Kerry Ellis, who replaced Menzel as Elphaba in the West End production of Wicked, recorded a rock version of the song in 2008 as part of a single, Wicked in Rock, designed as a teaser for her debut album. Wicked in Rock is available at the Gershwin Theatre in New York City and on iTunes (Defying Gravity only). It also appears on her debut album, Anthem. As well as Menzel and Ellis, London's Elphabas, Louise Dearman, and Rachel Tucker recorded their own versions of the song for their albums respectively. International Recordings *A German-language version of "Defying Gravity," called "Frei und schwerelos," was recorded on 21 November 2007 by the Stuttgart, Germany cast of Wicked featuring Willemijn Verkaik as Elphaba and Lucy Scherer as Glinda. *The Japanese cast of Wicked also recorded a version of Defying Gravity, " Jiyuu O Motomete," which again was loosely based around the original song and translates to "Seeking Freedom. *Ik lach om zwaartekracht" is the Dutch version of the song, which translates to "I Laugh at Gravity." *The Spanish version is called "En Contra de la Gravedad", which translates to "Against Gravity." *"Painovoiman Murtamaan" is the Finnish version, which translates to "Break the Gravity." *The Danish version is called Mine Vinger Bær, which translates to "My Wings Carry." *There is a Korean version called "Jungryeokeul Beoseona", which translates to "Away from the Gravity". *The Brazilian version is called "Desafiar a Gravidade" which translates to "To Defy The Gravity". 'Lyrics' Glinda: (Spoken) Elphaba, why couldn't you've stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle! (Sung) I hope you're happy I hope you're happy now I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever I hope you think you're clever! Elphaba: I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy too! I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission To feed your own ambition Both: So though I can't imagine how I hope you're happy Right now Glinda: (Spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just, say you're sorry. (Sung) You can still be with The Wizard What you've worked and waited for You can have all you ever wanted Elphaba: (Spoken) I know. (Sung) But I don't want it (Spoken) No. (Sung) I can't want it anymore Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by The rules of someone else's game Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap It's time to try Defying gravity I think I'll try Defying gravity And you can't pull me down! Glinda: Can't I make you understand You're having delusions of grandeur Elphaba: I'm through accepting limits 'Cause someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try I'll never know Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost Well if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm Defying gravity And you can't pull me down! (Spoken) Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do, together. (Sung) Unlimited, together we're unlimited Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been Glinda, dreams the way we've planned 'em. Glinda: If we work in tandem Both: There's no fight we cannot win Just you and I Defying gravity With you and I Defying gravity Elphaba: They'll never bring us down (Spoken) Well, are you coming? Glinda: I hope you're happy Now that you're choosing this Elphaba: (Spoken) You too. (Sung) I hope it brings you bliss. Both: I really hope you get it And you don't live to regret it I hope you're happy in the end I hope you're happy my friend Elphaba: So if you care to find me Look to the Western Sky As someone told me lately "Everyone deserves a chance to fly" And if I'm flying solo At least I'm flying free To those who ground me Take a message back from me! Tell them how I am defying gravity I'm flying high and Defying gravity And soon I'll match them in renown And nobody in all of Oz No Wizard that there is or was Is ever gonna bring me down! Glinda: I hope you're happy! Guards/Citizens of Oz: Look at her she's Wicked! Get her! Elphaba: Bring me down!! Guards/Citizens of Oz: No one mourns the wicked So we've got to bring her Elphaba: Oh ah ah ah ah! Guards/Citizens of Oz: Down! Videos Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland